Lost Souls
by jacob love
Summary: A sequel to sword of the cursed soul. Laras friends have to find a way to bring her back from the dead. Please read and review.Chapter 12 is now up.
1. Finding Out

**Lost Souls**

**Chapter 1: Finding Out**

**Zips pov**

_Where is she? She was supposed to call an hour ago. If she doesn't ring in another half an hour i will have to call her then if she doesn't answer i will call the police. Hang on they can't help she was heading to the underworld for christ's sake. _Zip turns on his computer and types in Arydias name in a search engine. One million five hundred and fifty two results turn up. _I had better narrow my search. _Zip types in Arydia underworld. The same amount of results turn up. _This is gonna take forever. I'll need some help. _

"Alister i need your help."

"Coming."

Alister walks down the long staircase and into Zips computer room.

"What is it?"  
"A: Lara hasn't called. B: I need help searching for Arydia."  
"How many results showed up?"  
"One million five hundred and fifty two."  
"Thats a lot. We had better get started."  
Alister sits at the second computer and searches for Arydia.

"I'll search the first ten pages you search the last ten."  
"O.k."

Winston walks in.

"Can i get you two anything?"  
"Yes i'll have a cup of tea please."  
"And you master Zip?"  
"Nothing thankyou."  
Winston exits.

"Are you alright Zip?"  
"Yes why shouldn't i be?"  
"You just sounded angry."  
"Well i'm not."

Zip clicks on a link. It takes him to a page which has pictures of Arydia and the underworld on it.

"Alister i think i've found what we're looking for."

"What is it?"  
"Pictures of Arydia and the underworld."  
"Lets see."  
Alister slides over to Zips desk.

"She looks scary i hope Lara can handle her."  
"I'm sure she can."  
Alister gets up and heads to his study.

"Your tea Master Zip."  
"Thanks and please call me Zip."  
"Very well Zip."

Winston exits.

**Matts pov**

_Lara please get up. Please kill her. _Matt runs over to Laras body.

"Lara wake up it's me Matt."  
Matt feels Laras cold fingers.  
"You lot can leave now that Laras dead i can't be bothered to kill anymore people today." Arydia says.

Arydia leaves followed by her minions.

"Come on Matt we had better go before she comes back."  
"I can't leave her."  
"Well bring her with us so we can bury her."  
Matt picks Laras bodie up and carrys it to the portal. The group walk through back into the light of the sun in the Amazon.

"It's such a beautifal place shame we are all so sad."  
Matt walks over to a nearby rock. He sits down.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to let Laras friends know the bad news."  
"Why use her phone?"  
"To find the number for her manor."  
Matt finds the number and calls it.

"Hello Croft manor."  
"Hello i'm Matt a friend of Laras i am sorry to have to tell you this but Lara was killed a few minutes ago by Arydia."  
"Oh my god. She was a good friend to everyone. Have you escaped?"  
"Not exactly. Arydia let us go."  
"O.k i had better tell the others thanks for calling bye."

Zip hangs up.

"That was harder than i thought but he took it quite well i thought."

Matt finds a jeep and puts Laras body in it.

"We need to get out of here come on."  
The group clamber into the jeep and drive off towards a nearby village.

**Zips pov**

_She was so young and healthy why did she have to die? _Zip walks into Alisters study.

"Was that Lara? I told you she'd be alright but would you listen no."  
"Alister Laras dead."  
"Very funny. You expect me to believe that?"  
"I'M SERIOUS SHE'S DEAD!!!"

"You're telling the truth?"  
"YES!"  
"Have you told Winston?"  
"No not yet i'm now going to."

**Alisters pov**

Alister is sitting in his study crying.

"Master Alister what's wrong?"  
"I thought Zip told you."  
"Told me what?"  
"Laras dead."

"No she can't be. I've served her family for over five decades. She was so young. Who killed her?"  
"Arydia."  
Winston walks off crying. _I suppose i'll sort out the funeral then. I don't mind she was a good friend to me._

**Zips pov**

_I hope Alister and Winston are alright they seemed to take the news well but deep down i think they are really upset. Whats that?_ Zip hears a knocking at the door. He answers.

"Sorry no visitors today."  
"You don't understand i'm Beth."  
"Well i'm sorry Beth but we are having no visitors today."  
"I'm Beth Croft Laras sister."  
"Oh you had better come in."


	2. Sad Times And Funerals

**Chapter 2: Sad Times and Funerals**

**Zips pov**

_Shit this is gonna be difficult why did she have to turn up now? Laras family always turn up at the wrong time. I remember when her cousin Tom arrived._

_**"Who has my book? I felt like reading it but i can't find it anywhere."  
"I have it i was checking it for any pictures of Avalon."  
"Give it back Zip now!"  
"I'm nearly finished."**_

_**"I said give it back now!"  
"Hang on."  
Lara pulls out her guns and points them at Zip. They hear a knock at the door. Winston answers.**_

_**"Hello i'm Tom Billingford. Lara is that you?"  
"Yes Tom how are you i'll be just a minute make yourself comfortable."  
Tom sits down. **_

_**"Give me the book."  
"O.k o.k if it means that much to you."**_

_**Zip hands the book to Lara.**_

_**"Thank you."**_

_That was great timing. It made me laugh the look on Toms face when he saw the guns. I can't think about that now i need to tell Beth about Lara._

"Beth i need to tell you something i've only just found out about myself. Your sister Lara has just been killed."  
"What? No she can't be. I need to know what happened."  
"Well Lara went to the underworld to find Arydia and kill her. But she failed Arydia killed her."

"She told me something about the underworld over the phone. I came to see if she had won or failed."  
"Well she failed the person who told me is coming to the manor now with her body."

"I'll sort the funeral out with you."  
"Thanks i didn't want to do it on my own."

Zip gets up.

"I'll show you to your room."  
Zip and Beth go to the spare room.

"I'll get Winston to sort out your bed."  
"Thanks your a real help."  
"Matt will be here in about an hour so we have time to get ready."  
"O.k."

Zip walks out of the room.

**Beths pov**

_My only sister is dead what will i do without her? Zip has been so kind and helpful. I wonder who the other two are? _Beth grabs her suitcase and starts unpacking.

"Beth can i come in Matt is here?"  
"Yes."  
"We need you downstairs to help plan the funeral."

"O.k i'll be there in a minute. I just need to clean my face."

Zip walks out of the room. _I don't want to see her not yet anyway. Zip can sort the details out on his own. Lara if there is any way of saving you i'd do it. i wonder if dads still around. He must be somewhere. _Beth washes her face and goes downstairs.

"Zip do you know where my dad is?"  
"No why do you want to see him?"  
"He's my dad he will need some comforting."  
"He doesn't know."  
"WHAT!"  
"Sit down i'll explain."  
"O.k."  
Beth and Zip sit down.

"Ten years ago your sister and dad got into an argument. He pushed her off a building. She landed in a pond luckily. He was never seen again."  
"She's never told me any of this."  
"She didn't want you to worry."  
"That sounds like her talking."  
Matt walks into the room.

"Is it alright if i come in?"  
"Yes sit down."

"Thanks."  
Matt sits down.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened?"  
"Yea sure. Lara tried to kill Arydia once before but James was killed and we ran away. Then we tried again. Lara was winning until this guy showed up and said you miss me as a question. Lara looked at him and was stabbed by Arydia."  
"Did this guy have longish hair and a pale face?"  
"Yea."  
"Murtagh!"  
"Who?"  
"Just a guy Lara supposedly killed. She took his sword to get into the underworld."  
"Oh."

Matt gets up.

"Do you want to see the bodie?"  
"Yes. We need to sort the funeral out as well."  
Matt , Zip and Beth walk out of the room and towards the body.

"Oh my god it is her."  
"Cover her up it is upsetting everyone."

**2 Days Later...**

**Zips pov**

"I think the funeral should be in a few days."  
"Thats not long enough to plan it."  
"We've already planned most of it."  
"There's still loads to do. Who have we invited?"  
"All her friends and family that we know of."  
"O.k thats good."

_She won't be happy when she finds out how many friends we know of. Five. As for family well only two. But with us there it will make eleven. Still not much but it will be enough. _

**3 Days Later...**

**Zips pov**

"Are you nearly ready to leave Zip? The car is waiting."  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
"O.k hurry up."  
"I will."

Zip puts his tie on and walks out of the manor. He gets in the car.

"Are we all ready to leave?"  
"Yes i think we are."  
The car drives towards the church. It pulls up outside the church.

"Thanks driver."  
They get out of the car and head into the church.

"Where's the rest of the people?"  
"That is everyone."  
"What!?"  
"I know but it will do o.k?"  
"Not really i'm now about to cremate my sister."

"I know we all feel the same way."  
"Could everyone sit down we are about to begin."

Everyone sits.

"Lara Croft was a brave woman whos passion for artifacts extended further than anyone elses. She was also a great friend to everyone who was nice to her she never let anyone down. She was someone that everyone depended on. I send Lara to the flames to be accepted by God into heaven."  
Laras body is pushed into the incinerator and is burned. Zip, Alister and Beth start crying. A hooded figure walks in and sits at the back.   
"Who's that?" Beth whispers.

"I don't know we'll find out at the wake."

The service finishes and everyone gets in their cars.

"Alister did you see the person who walked in towards the end?"  
"No who was it?"  
"I don't know that's why i asked you."

"Come on everyone has left."

Zip starts the car and drives towards the wake. _I wonder who that was at the funeral. I will soon find out._


	3. Old Friends

**Chapter 3: Old Friends**

**Zips pov**

"Where are we?"  
"I don't know you must've taken a wrong turn somewhere."

"Get the map out it's in the glove compartment."

Bath opens the glove compartment and pulls out the map.

"We are in a place called Fairhaven."  
Beth looks at the map for a few minutes.

"Turn around and take the first left. Then take the second right and continue until you end up in Lothwood village."  
Zip turns around and follows the directions. He ends up in Lothwood.

"Now where do we go?"  
"Hang on. Take the first left then the first right."

"O.k then where?"  
"Carry on going forward and you should end up in the village that the wake is being held in."

Zip follows the directions and parks outside the hall.

"Come on we had better go in."  
Zip, Beth and Alister walk into the hall and head into the crowd.

"You search over there an i'll search over here."  
They split up and search the hall. Zip is the first to find the hooded figure.

"Hi i'm Zip."  
"I know who you are Zip."  
"Who are you?"  
"Surely you should know by now."  
"No i don't."  
"I'm Amanda."  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I'm here to say good bye to Lara."  
"But you're supposed to be dead. Lara told me you blew up in the chopper."  
"I jumped out before it blew up."  
Zip swings for Amanda and knocks her to the ground. Someone calls the police.

"You bitch get out of here before i kill you once and for all."  
"You will regret attacking me Zip."  
"No i won't."  
Amanda gets up and walks to a chair. The police pull up outside. They rush in and arrest Zip.

"You can't arrest me she is the reason Lara is dead."  
"You can explain that at the station."  
The police drag Zip into the car and drive to the station. _They can't do this to me i'm innocent. Amanda is the reason Lara is dead. She told Laras mum to pull out the sword. Then Lara wanted to get her mum back. It's all her fault. _The police car pulls in at the station and they drag Zip into an interview room.

"Right we want to know everything. What happened?"  
"Well Amanda was the reason that Laras mum died. Amanda was at Laras funeral. She wound me up and i swung for her."  
"O.k. Did you mean to swing for her?"  
"Yes and i'd do it again."  
"Well you won't be able to for a very long time. You are going to prison."  
"No you can't i need to be with Beth, Alister and Winston."  
"Not any more take him to the cells."  
"No you can't."  
"Yes we can get him out of here."  
The police man grabs Zip and drags him to the cells. Zip punches the officer and trys to run. The officer sprays Zip with pepper spray in the face.

"Ahhh my eyes."  
The officer grabs Zip and shoves him into the cell.

"Let me out."

**Beths pov**

_We need to get Zip out of jail if we are to save Lara and kill Amanda and Arydia. _  
"Alister which prison did they say they were taking Zip to?"  
"Lothwood prison why?"  
"We are gonna save him."  
"WHAT!? We can't we will get arrested as well."  
"Not if they don't catch us."

"You're crazy."  
"I know it is what turns most men on."  
"Well it's working with me."  
Beth and Alister laugh.

Beth kisses Alister on the cheek.

"Come on we had better get ready."

Beth and Alister get in the car and head for a motel.

"We will wait until night. Then we will bust Zip out."

"O.k. Shit."  
"What?"  
"I only have enough money for one room."  
"You'll have to sleep on the floor then."  
"Great."  
Alister pays for the room and him and Beth go up to it.

"Nice enough."  
Beth walks to the bed and jumps on it.

"Come on we need cheering up after today."

Alister hops onto the bed and starts jumping. They both fall onto the floor giggling. Beth pulls Alister towards her. She kisses him on the lips.

"Lets test the bed out properly."  
Alister pulls his clothes off so does Beth. They climb into the bed.

"Show me what you're made of big boy."

Alister climbs on top of Beth and has sex with her.

**Lothwood Motel 4:00 am..,**

Beth wakes up. _Shit what time is it? 4:00am Shit._

"Alister wake up it's time to free Zip."  
"Wha..."  
"Come on."  
"I'm coming."  
Alister and Beth climb out of bed and get dressed. They leave the motel and get into the car. They drive to the prison.

"This way we will use the back entrance. Come on."  
Alister and Beth creep around the building and walk through the back entrance.

"This way we will need the keys."  
Beth sneaks up to the desk and takes the keys.

"I got them come on."  
Beth and Alister head to the cells and look for Zips cell.

"It's this one over here."  
Beth walks up to the cell and unlocks it.

"Come on Zip quick we are here to rescue you."  
"Beth is that you?"  
"Yes now come on."  
Beth, Zip and Alister creep out of the building. They get in the car. Police cars start chasing them.

"Damn we were so close to escaping without them noticing. Oh well time to put my driving skills into practice."  
"What driving skills?"  
"Lara taught me a lot. Hang on."

Beth drives the car up a ramp. It flies over a small road block. The police stop.

"Told ya."

"Can you teach me that. It was incredible."  
"If you want."

Beth drives back to Laras manor.


	4. Anayas Help

**Chapter 4: Anaya's help.**

**Zips pov**

_Shit that was close. Beth is amazing she saved us all from jail. She could be a great help rescuing Lara. Uh oh i think i'm in love. This could be a problem. I can only turn to Alister for support now. _Zip walks up to Alister and asks for advice.

"Uh Alister can i talk to you?"  
"Yea sure what is it?"  
"I need advice."  
"What kind of advice?"

"Advice on love."  
"O.k go on."

"I think i'm in love."  
"With who? It better not be Beth."

"No it's someone else."  
"O.k just tell whoever it is how you feel."  
"Thanks for the advice."

Zip runs up to Beths room. _If he finds out i will be dead meat. Alister has fancied her since she got here. _

"Beth can i come in i have something to tell you?"

"Yea come in."

Zip walks in.

"I don't know how to say this but..."

"It's o.k i feel the same way."  
"You do?"

"Yes i have done for quite a while."  
"You have?"  
"Yes now come over here."  
Zip walks over to Beth. She kisses him.

"Don't worry about Alister he won't find out."

"It's not that. We've only just buried Lara and it doesn't feel right."  
"Come on it's not that bad is it?"  
"No i suppose not."

"Good."  
"I need to contact someone quickly just wait."

Zip walks out.

"Hello is that Anaya?"  
"Yes who is this?"

"Zip, Laras friend."  
"Hello Zip what do you want i'm in the middle of something."  
"Just some help."  
"With what?"  
"Bringing Lara back from the dead."  
"What? You've found a way to bring her back?"  
"Alister did actually but yes we have."  
"How can you bring her back?"  
"We will travel to the underworld. Then we will search until find her. We will worry about bringing her back when we find her."  
"When will you go to save her?"  
"Whenever we can."  
"O.k count me in. Anyway to save Lara i'll take it."  
"Good i'll send for a jet to pick you up when you want me to."  
"Get it to pick me up on tuesday."  
"Great it's settled then the jet will pick you up on tuesday."

"See you then Zip.Bye."  
"Bye."  
Zip hangs up.

**Anayas pov**

**Warehouse in Abbingdon 5:00 pm**

_What am i doing here? Why do they want me to lie to Laras friends? It doesn't make any sense at all. Oh shit she's back._

"What were you doing here?"  
"Just taking a walk."  
"Don't lie to me now tell me what were you doing here?"  
"JUST TAKING A WALK. ARE YOU DEAF?"  
"Very funny you are finally saying more than four words. It's a shame that you are not saying what i want you to say."

"I have a question for you."  
"What is it?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing just admiring the countryside."  
"I never knew you liked the countryside Amanda."

"I don't."  
"Then why are you here?"

"You'll never find out now i've got to go and sort something out."  
Amanda leaves. _Now to escape if i can. Hang on there's a bit of glass over there if i can just reach it. _Anaya shuffles over to the table and tries to grab the glass. She knocks it onto the floor. _Damn that was not supposed to happen. Now how will i get out of this place?_ Anaya hears shouting in the room next to the room she is in.

"That womans phone is ringing what should i do?"  
"Answer it."  
The man answers.

"Hello it's Zip again i just need to ask where are you? We had such a rushed conversation that i forgot to ask."  
"Hi it's a friend of Anayas she said to pick her up in Paraiso on tuesday at midday."  
"O.k whats your name?"  
"Bruce, Bruce Hollaway. I'm a very good friend of Anayas i'll tell her the message o.k."

"Thanks."  
Zip hangs up. _They lied. Zip will send the jet to Paraiso and i won't be there. I'll be here. I have to contact Zip and fast. _Anaya hears the people drive off. _Now's my chance. If i can reach the phone i can contact Zip and get him to get me out of here. _Anaya Shuffles to the door and opens it with her teeth. She shuffles to the phone and drops it on her lap. She uses her nose to dial Laras house phone.

"Hello Croft Manor."  
"Hello Zip it's Anaya."  
"Hello what is it?"  
"I've been kidnapped by Amanda and her thugs. She has tied me up in a warehouse on a hill near the manor. I think she is gonna try to kill you in Paraiso."  
"What? Hang on what side of the manor is this hill?"

"I think it on the left side."  
"Hang on i'll just get my binoculars. Are you near the door so i can see you?"  
"Yes right in front of the warehouse."  
"Hang on."  
Zip moves to the window and looks through the binoculars.

"I think i can see you wave."  
Anaya waves and Zip sees her.

"It's you i'll come and get you."

Zip hangs up and gets into a car. He drives up the hill and to the warehouse.

"Anaya what where you doing up here?"  
"I was coming to the manor to visit you guys. Amamda captured me and dragged me here. I don't know what they here doing here."  
"It's o.k i'll get you back to the manor where there is a nice cup of tea waiting for you."  
"Thanks Zip."  
Zip and Anaya drive back to the manor.


	5. Anayas Betrayal

**Chapter 5: Anayas Betrayal**

**Anayas pov**

"You sit down and drink your tea. Then you can tell us everything that happened."  
Anaya sits down and drinks her tea.

"Well i had just got to the hill because i came to visit you guys. I was then walking up to the top of the hill when i heard voices. One was a big guy with lots of tattoes the other was Amanda."  
"Amanda was there?" Alister asks.

"Yes they were talking about a manor i thought it was this one."  
"What did they say about the manor?"  
"Just that it was Laras home and that you guys were still here."

"What else did they say?"  
"I couldn't hear. Someone had found me and grabbed me. He took me to Amanda."

"What did she do to you?"  
"Hit me then tied me to the chair. She kept asking me what i was doing there. I said i was just walking and when i asked her that question she just walked off. They made me talk to you and tell you lies."

"Its ok hun. They probably would of killed you. They're here for a reason and i'm gonna find out why. Don't worry you can stay here until this is sorted out."  
"Thanks."  
Zip shows Anaya to her room. She sits on the bed. She picks up her mobile and dials a number.

"Hello. Who is speaking?"  
"It's me."  
"Are you at the manor?"  
"Yes they fell for it. I think they trust me."  
"Good. Any info you get out of them tell me straight away."  
"It will be done."  
Anaya hangs up.

"Anaya do you want a cup of tea?"  
"No thanks."

Zip walks away.

"Hang on Zip. When will we talk about saving Lara?"

"Once you've settled in."  
"O.k."  
Zip walks downstairs.

**2 Days later...**

"So we will head for the gateway with the sword and save Lara."  
"When?"  
"Next week."  
"Ok but how did the sword get back here?"  
"We don't know it just appeared with the pendant last tuesday."

"Oh thats wierd."  
"I know it is."  
Zip gets up and walks to his study.

_I must let the boss know this. _Anaya walks to her room. She rings her boss.

"Yes what's the news?"  
"Next week."  
"Good work. Do you still have the weapon?"  
"Yes."  
"Good it will prove useful soon."  
"Bye."  
She hangs up.

**1 Week Later...**

"Time to go."  
"Hang on i need to call my mum you start the van i'll be there in a sec."

"Hurry up."  
"I will be quick."  
She rings her boss.  
"We are now leaving see you there."  
"Good work."

She hangs up. Anaya climbs into the van.

"Lets go."  
They drive off.

**Arydias pov**

"You have proved useful Murtagh. I'll let you live. You can stay in my chamber with me."  
"Oh thanks."  
"It's only cause you helped me kill Lara Croft and i find you sexy."  
Murtagh blushes.

"Oh right you are sexy to then i suppose."  
"YOU SUPPOSE?! I AM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON ON THIS DESOLATE PLANET!"

"Sorry you are very sexy."  
"Thats better."

Arydia shows Murtagh to her chamber.

"This is my chamber. It is where you will stay."  
"Will i ever be able to go to my home?"  
"This is your home now."

"Oh ok."  
_Is this guy stupid or what? Of course he is staying here. I never let anyone go. I know i let those idiots with Lara go but thats not the point._

Arydia walks out to check on Laras soul. She finds Lara walking. Lara has no brain now as Arydia took it. Not all souls get this treatment but Lara could find a way back to the living.

"Poor Lara. I forgot you can't hear me cause you have no brain hahahahaha."  
Arydia walks away. _Now to see how Murtagh is. I hope he hasn't gone walkabout he might get eaten or worse._

"Murtagh where are you?"  
"In the chamber."  
"Good stay there you could get eaten or worse."  
"Whats worse than getting eaten?"  
"You wouldn't want to know. Trust me."  
"Ok."


	6. Return To The Underworld

**Chapter 6: Return To The Underworld**

**Zips pov**

"Well Alister if you drive any slower then we may as well cycle to the underworld."  
"Very funny. I'm just obeying the rules of the road."  
"Move i'll drive."  
"Fine as long as you obey the speed limit."  
"Whatever."  
Alister moves into the back seat and Zip starts driving. He speeds off.  
"I told you it's a thirty mile an hour zone."  
"Shut up Alister."

Alister stops talking. Zip speeds up.

"Stop right now or i will have to make you."  
"Anaya just hit him for me would ya?"  
Anaya hits Alister and knocks him out.

"Wow you hit hard. Don't worry about him he'll be alright when he wakes up."  
"Sorry i didn't mean to hit him that hard."  
"It's ok."  
Zip drives into a driveway of a house.

"You stay here while i get someone."  
"Ok."  
Zip gets out of the van and walks into the house. He returns with Beth.  
"Who's that?"  
"Beth she's Laras sister."  
"Hello you must be Anaya. Lara told me a lot about you."  
"Hi she never mentioned you."  
"Oh ok well we had better be going. What happened to Alister?"  
"He opened his mouth."  
"Right."

Beth climbs into the van and Zip speeds off.

"So you're here to help us rescue Lara?"  
"Yes i know how to activate the portal. I also know how to bring them back using this book."  
"What book is that?"  
"The book of the dead."  
"Appropriate name for it."  
"I know it is. I found it buried with an Egyption priestess."  
Zip pulls into the airport. He drives the van into the transport plane.

"There's a vending machine over there if you're hungry or thirsty."  
"Thanks i am a bit hungry."  
Beth gets a packet of crisps from the vending machine.

"So we go in grab Lara and get out. No staying behind to see something got it?"  
The rest of the people say yes.

"Come on we are nearly there. The pilot can't land so we will have to drive out the back when we are low enough."

"Is that safe?"  
"Yes we will not get hurt."  
"Good."

Zip gets into the car. He drives out of the plane and lands on the ground.

"Well that was fun."

"No time for jokes Alister we need to hurry."  
Zip starts the car and drives towards the temple.

"Wow it's so beautiful. Don't you think?" Anaya asks.  
"Yes it's stunning." Replys Alister.

"Boring. We didn't come here to admire it we came to save Lara."  
"Fine."  
The group walks over to the temple and activates the portal.

"Ready?"

"Only if you lot are."  
"Yea i'm ready."  
"Good lets go."  
The group walks through the portal.

**Arydias pov**

"Mistress."  
"What is it?"  
"The portals been activated again."  
"WHAT!"  
"It has. There is a group of people here now."

"Who are they?"  
"Lara Crofts friends and her sister."

"Send out the warriors immediatly."

"As you wish mistress."

_Lara Croft is being a nuisance even when she's dead. Damn her. Damn her to hell. Wait this is hell haha._

"Murtagh. I need you to help me with something."  
"What is it?"  
"Some people have turned up looking for Lara i need you to stop them getting to her at all costs."  
"Ok."

Murtagh leaves. _If she is brought back she will probably kill me this time. I hope he doesn't fail. _

**Zips pov**

"Anaya do you know where you are going?"  
"No but if i can find writing i will be able to translate it."  
"Good. I think Lara said to turn right at the first junction. It should lead us to the main arena. Thats where she died. She told me as she walked here."

"Look writing. Hang on while i translate it."  
"Ok."  
Anaya starts translating.

"It says that the hall of the dead is through this tunnel. She will be there."  
"What about the arena?"  
"She won't be there."

"If you say so."  
The group walks through the tunnel.


	7. Hall Of The Dead

**Chapter 7: Hall Of The Dead**

**Zips pov**

"Wow this place is amazing. Is it the hall of the dead?"  
"No Zip. This is just another room in the underworld."  
"So where is the hall of the dead?"

"Through this room i think."  
"Look is that a soul?"

"Yes a soul of a man."  
"I think i recognise him." Anaya says.

"Who is it?"  
"Lara told me about him after he died. He is Kurtis Trent."  
"Him? Is that what he looks like? Lara told us about him."  
"He might know where Lara is."  
"I'll bring him back then i suppose?"  
"Yes. Hurry though."  
"Ok."  
Anaya walks over to the soul and lays it on the ground. She starts muttering something under her breath.The soul rises into the air and glows brightly. A flash of blinding light causes the group to fall to the ground. Kurtis steps out of the light.

"W-Where am i?"  
"The underworld Kurtis."   
"Who are you?"  
"Anaya. I'm a friend of Lara Croft."  
"Whats happened to her? Is she alright?"  
"No she is dead."  
"What?"  
"Yes she died fighting the empress of the underworld. We have come to bring her back. We thought you might know how to find her."

"No i don't but i could try to locate her."  
"How?"  
"An ability i learnt before i died. I never had the chance to use it. I can use my psychic power to search for people and souls. I don't know if it works."  
"Go on then use it."  
Kurtis starts talking in an unknown language.

"It doesn't work. We will have to look for her the hard way."

"Come on then lets get moving."  
The group moves away from the room and starts looking for Laras soul. _Where could she be? This place is huge it'll take us forever._

**Kurtis' pov**

_It took them long enough to bring me back. I thought Lara would of sent someone earlier. I can't believe she is dead. I thought she'd never be killed and only die of old age. _

"I don't know how i can help."  
"You can help us hold off enemies while we bring Lara back."  
"Oh right. If i must."

The group walks through a corridor and enters the hall of the dead.

"Is this the hall of the dead?"  
"Yes i think it is." Anaya replies.

They walk past many souls until they find Lara floating past them.

"Lara. It's me Zip can you hear me?"  
Lara continues floating past them.

"She can't hear you Zip."  
"Well you can't blame me for trying."  
"I know. Lets follow her."  
The group follow Laras soul through a tunnel and into another room.

"What is this room?"  
"I-i don't know."

"Who is that? It's definately alive."  
"I don't know." Anaya says.

"It's Murtagh. Lara robbed his house looking for the sword."

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know."  
Murtagh walks up to them.

"Get out of this place now."  
"Once we have brought our friend back from the dead."  
"I can't let you do that."  
"Well we're gonna anyway so move."  
"No. You will die before she is brought back."  
"You lot carry on. I'll deal with him. GO!" Kurtis says.

"You cannot defeat me Kurtis Trent."  
"How do you know who i am?"  
"I have my ways."

Kurtis walks up to Murtagh.

"And i have mine."

"You will never defeat me."  
"You're starting to sound scared."

"Me scared of you? Never."

Kurtis pulls out his Ninja stars.

"Lets see how good you are against my telepathic abilities." 

**Anayas pov**

The group are running after Laras soul.

"Come on we need to hurry. If we lose her for an eternity."  
"We know that."  
The group speed around a corner and into another large room.

"I think Arydia's obsessed with large rooms."  
"Yea."

Anaya speeds up. She stops Lara and makes her parilised. She begins saying the words she said to bring Kurtis back. A blinding light surrounds the soul. Lara steps out of it.

"Lara. It's me Anaya."

Lara continues staring.

"Oh no."  
"What is it Anaya?" Zip asks.

"Her brain was taken by Arydia. She is just like a soul now."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Find it and somehow put it back inside her."  
"Right."  
"It would be where Arydia stores all the unused brains."  
"Where is that?"  
"I think we passed it on the way here."  
"Lets go then. Bring Lara with us."

"Hey guys what did i miss?" Kurtis asks.  
"Lara's back. But without a brain. We are gonna get it now."  
"Great... hang on did you say no brain?"  
"Yes."  
"And we are gonna get it now?"  
"Yes."

"Lets go then."  
The group walk down the corridor and towards the brain room.


	8. Laras Return

**Chapter 8: Laras Return**

**Zips pov**

"Where are we?" Zip asks.

"Near the brain room i think." Anaya replies.

The group walk through a corridor and into a large room full of doors.

"Which door? Anaya can you see any writing that will help us?"  
"No i can't. But one of these doors should lead to the brain room."  
"Lets start looking then."  
"Which door first?"  
"Erm. That one."  
The group opens a door and walks through it. They end up in a small room full of cages. In the cages are skeletons. The skeletons are not human.

"What creature leaves a skeleton like this?"  
"I don't know but whatever it is i don't want to meet it."  
"Neither do i."  
Suddenly one of the skeletons rise out of the cage and turns its head towards the group. The other skeletons do the same.

"Err this isn't good."  
"Get out quickly i'll hold them off."Kurtis says.

The group rush out of the door and back into the circular room.

"We can't leave him." Anaya shouts.

"He can handle himself." Zip says.

Kurtis comes crashing out of the room. The skeletons follow him.

"Mayby not."  
"Run! They are too strong for me."  
The group runs through a door and closes it behind them.

"That was close."  
"Yea too close. Come on lets go."  
The group walks through the corridor into another room.

"This is not the right place."  
"No. That means we will have to face those creatures again."  
"I know."

The group head for the door. They bash through and send the skeletons flying. The skeletons break into little pieces.

"Well that worked."

"This is gonna take forever."

"Hang on i'll try to locate the room using my powers."

"But it didn't work last time."

"It might now."

"Go on then."

Kurtis speaks in an unknown language.

"That door."  
"Are you sure?" Alister asks.

"Yes we need to hurry."  
The group runs through the door. They find themselves in a room full of jars containing brains.

"Which one?"  
"Hang on."  
Kurtis locates the brain using his power.

"That one."

Zip reaches up and grabs the jar.

"How do we get it back into her?"  
"I don't know mayby there is an instruction somewhere."  
The group looks around the room.

"Here. We have to place the brain on Laras forehead then chant these words.

"Well lets do it."  
Zip places the brain on Laras head. The group chants the words. The brain sinks into Laras head. She opens her eyes.

"What the hell am i doing here?"  
"Erm. We had to get your brain back into you." Kurtis says.

"Kurtis?"  
"Yes. They brought me back too. To help locate you."  
"Beth? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you for five years."

"I know. I tagged along with the guys. I hope you don't mind."  
"No i don't. Is this in the underworld still?"  
"Yes. We need to get out."  
"Lets go then."  
Lara gets up.

"How long have i been gone?"  
"About 5 weeks."  
"Not that long then?"

"No not that long at all."  
Lara walks over to the door and opens it. The skeletons are waiting for her.

"Hello we have company?"  
"Ah yes they got up i see."  
"I'll deal with this."  
Lara grabs a metal bar. She swings it and knocks a skeletons head off.

"Just as i remember. Nothin can get in my way. Not even a skeleton of a deformed creature."  
"You're so cocky Lara. Just like you used to be."  
"I was never cocky and i'm not now."  
"Yes you are Lara. You know you are."  
"No i don't."  
"You just won't admit it."  
"Guys the skeletons are still standin."  
"Fine hang on."  
Lara knocks all the skeletons down.

"There. Happy now?"  
"I will be when we are out of this place."  
"Lets go then."  
The group step over the piles of bones and out of the room of doors.

"Now which way out?"  
"This way out Lara follow me."  
Lara follows the group out of the room and into the hall of the dead.

"What is this place?"  
"The hall of the dead Lara. It is where we found you floating around. It is where most souls end up."  
"Is that a soul heading towards us?"

"No it's MURTAGH!"

"Oh him. Is he still alive after all this time?"  
"Yes i did knock him out. He must of woken up."  
"You Kurtis? Why where you fighting him?"  
"He was gonna kill you again. He was also gonna kill us all."  
"Oh. He looks angry. I'll deal with him."

Lara walks up to Murtagh.

"Hello again. I'm back."  
"You won't be for long. I'm gonna kill you so Arydia doesn't kill me."  
"Is she still around? I'll have to kill her later."  
"No you won't."  
"Yes i will."  
"Not if i kill you first."  
Lara picks up a sword.

"I think this will come in handy."  
"Not against me."  
"No not you. You're not that special. This is for any stupid creature that gets in the way."  
"I'm gettin in the way."  
"Your mistake."

"I think not."  
Murtagh pulls out his sword. Kurtis sends him flying into a wall.

"You will not do that again."

Murtagh throws his sword towards Kurtis. Kurtis stops it with his powers and sends it towards Murtagh. It stabs him in the arm. Murtagh screams.

"See ya soon Murtagh."  
The group walks off.

"Come back here! You can't walk away from me!"  
The group dissappears round a corner.

"Well that was fun. We should do it again sometime." Zip says.

"Yes we will when i come back to kill Arydia."  
"WHAT!?"  
"Yes just cause she killed me once doesn't mean she will do it again."  
"Good point."  
"We will go back to the manor then make a plan to strike Arydia and her forces."  
"Ok well we had better get back to the manor."  
The group walks out of the portal and out into the Amazon.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Lara asks.

"Yes stunning Lara."  
"How do we get home?"  
"In the van."  
"Where is it?"  
"I don't know it was just here."

Amanda walks out from behind a pillar.

"Welcome back Lara. Come out boys."

Amandas men walk out from behind the rocks.

"Amanda you're supposed to be dead."  
"Well i'm not. "  
Anaya pulls out a gun and points it at Laras head.

"Anaya what are you doing?"  
"What she was told to do."  
Anaya turns and shoots Amanda in the head. She drops down dead.

"She is definatly dead this time isn't she?"

"Yes she is. Anaya where did you get that gun?"  
"My boss gave it to me."  
Amandas men point their guns at Lara and the group. Anaya walks behind them.

"So sorry Lara. These men are working for me."  
"Anaya how could you?"  
"Quite easily actually. Kill her!"

The men fire at Lara. The group hide behind a pillar.

"How will we escape this time Lara? We have no weapons."  
"If we can get to the portal we can hide in the underworld."  
"Then what?"

"We wait. Then we will sneak out."

"Anaya and her men will be waiting."  
"I know. But we have to try."

Lara peers round the corner. She sees the men looking around for her and the group.

"We have to hurry. They are looking for us. Three, Two, One."  
Lara and the group runs into the portal. Lara grabs the sword and pendant as she rushes through. The portal closes.

"That was close Lara."  
"I know."  
"Won't they follow us through?"  
"No i took the sword an dpendant as i ran through."  
"Nice work Lara." Zip says.

_Lara was great. I'm glad she is back at last._

"Where is Beth?" Lara asks.

"She musts till be out there!"  
"We have to save her!"  
"Not yet. We have to find weapons and resurrect my husband."  
"Then we will save Beth?"  
"Yes lets go."

**Anayas pov**

"Boss we have found one of them."  
"Who is it?"  
"Bethany Croft boss. Laras sister."

"Bring her to me. NOW!"  
"Right away boss."  
The man leaves and returns with Beth.

"Hello Beth. It looks like Lara left you to saty with me."  
"She didn't leave me i didn't hear her tell us to go."  
"Well you will stay here with me as my hostage."

"No you can't do this to me."  
"I already did. Take her away. Oh and put up the tents."

"Right away boss."  
The man leaves dragging Beth behind him. He shouts at the men to put up the tents. _Lara will never rule the underworld. I will. Once i have killed her i will kill Arydia and commad the underworld. Then i will use the creatures to control this planet. _Anaya walks over to the newly put up tent.

"Is the tent good enough for you boss?"  
"It'll do. Is it the best tent we have?"  
"Yes boss. We are now putting up the medical tent and the tents for the men."

"Good once you have done that you can set up patrols around the portal stone."

"Fine boss. Right away."

The man leaves. Two men walk over to the portal.

"Those two men are guarding the portal for now. I will organise a rota in a little while."  
"Good now leave me i need to make a phone call."  
The man leaves as Anaya phones her boss.

"Yes?"  
"Amanda is dead and we are guarding the portal."  
"Good. Return when Lara and her companions are dead."  
"It will be done."  
Anaya hangs up.


	9. Rutlands Return

**Chapter 9: Rutlands Return**

**Laras pov**

_Now how do we find James? He must be around here somewhere. _Lara walks up to Zip.

"Do you know where James' soul will be?"  
"There is one place."  
"Which is?"  
"The hall of the dead Lara. It is where we found you."  
"Well we had better get going then."  
Lara walks in front of the group.

"We are going to the hall of the dead. We should find James there. Now who knows the way?"  
No-one puts their hand up.

"Great. Lets get going."  
Lara and the group walk off. They turn a corner and down a corridor.

**Murtaghs pov**

_That bitch will pay for escaping me. I will cut her up into little pieces then feed them to one of the creatures. Oh no. Arydia is coming. How will i explain this? _Arydia walks up to Murtagh.

"Where are they?"  
"Um they escaped."  
"WHAT?!"  
_Shes angry._

"YOU STUPID OLD FOOL!"  
_Very angry. This is not gonna be good. _Arydia drags Murtagh into the torture chamber.

"Torturer."  
"Yes mistress?"  
"Torture this guy for about an hour."  
"As you wish."

Arydia walks away glaring at Murtagh. _She can't do this to me. She will pay for this. _Murtagh is forced onto the bench. The torturer is then about to strap him down when Murtagh grabs the torturers sword and stabs him again and again. All that is left is a few pieces of flesh hanging from a skeleton. _Now to get out of this place. _Murtagh exits the torture chamber and walks down the corridor. After about an hour of walking Murtagh hears voices in the distance. He hides behind a rock. Lara and her friends walk past. Murtagh steps out from behind the rock and shouts to Lara.

"Hey you. Are you after Arydia?"  
"Why should we tell you?"  
"Because i am. She has pushed me too far now."  
"What did she do to you?"

"Almost got me tortured."  
"Right. You can join us but you stay in front. Oh and you will have no weapons."  
"Whatever. Where are we going?"  
"To ressurect my husband." Lara says.

"He will be in the hall of the dead. It's this way."  
No-one moves.

"Come on just trust me."  
Lara walks behind Murtagh closely followed by the rest of the group.

**Laras pov**

"I hope you know what you are doing. You will be kept on a tight leesh until i can trust you."  
"Fine if thats the way you want it then thats the way it will be."  
"It is now shut up and walk."

_Murtagh had better watch out if he betrays me and my friends. _Lara walks closely behind Murtagh.

"Lara how long is this gonna take?" Kurtis asks.

"Not that long Kurtis just be patient."  
"No."  
"Fine whatever just be quiet."  
"Fine."  
_Ahhh He is more annoying than he was before he died. I swear if he doesn't shut up i will cut his ear off. _Lara walks up to Kurtis. She whispers in his ear.

"Kurtis if you don't shut up then i will cut off your ear."  
"Your just being moody because i'm back. And another thing why don't you shut up?"  
"Because i'm not annoying."

"Yes you are Lara. Everyone is annoying."  
"So you admit it you are annoying."  
"Everyone exept me."  
Lara walks off.

"Whats wrong with Lara Zip?"  
"I don't know. When you were dead she was always talking about you. In a good way of course."  
"Is it something i said?"  
"No she is probably missing James."

"Oh good i don't want to upset her."  
"No-one does."

Kurtis walks up to Lara.

"Lara what is it?"  
"Nothing. I just want to save my husband."  
"Ok."  
Murtagh leads the group into the hall of the dead. They find James' soul immediatly.

"That was quick. Pass me the book of the dead."

Zip hands Lara the book and she opens it. She chants the words. James steps out of the blinding light.

"Hello Lara how have you been?"  
"Dead."  
"WHAT!?"  
"After you got killed i was distracted and killed as well."

"You look alive to me."  
"I was brought back by an old friend. Oh i mean my enemy. Another thing you never killed Amanda she survived and Anaya killed her."

"Is she definately dead now?"  
"Yes she was shot in the head in front of me and everyone else."  
"Wow."  
Lara gets up and pulls James up.

"Time to go."


	10. Breakout

**Chapter 10: Breakout**

**Laras pov**

"So Anaya saved you. Then she killed Amanda and betrayed you."  
"Yes."  
"And if you leave the underworld she will kill you."  
"She will try."  
"Ok so what are we waiting for?"

"We are waiting for everyone to rest."

"How long will it take?"  
"An hour at the most."  
James sits down. Zip walks up to Lara.

"I think everyone is ready to leave now."  
"What already?"  
"Yea come on."  
Lara pulls James up.

"Time to go."  
"Which way is it?"  
"Just down the corridor."  
Lara walks to the wall where the portal used to be.

"All i need to do is activate the portal and we can leave."  
"Well hurry up about it. I hate this place."  
"Ok ok hang on."  
Lara walks up to the tablet and thrusts the sword into it. She places the pendant into its slot and turns it. The portal activates.

**Meanwhile outside...**

One of the guards is sitting on a rock near the area where the portal used to be. _This is so boring they obviously aren't coming back through so why do i have to guard it? _He stands up to leave but is shocked when the portal appears.

"Hey Jerry get the boss. NOW!"  
Jerry rushes to Anayas tent.

"What is it?"  
"T-the portal just activated."  
Anaya gets up.

"Tell the guards to get there now."  
"Right away boss."

The guard leaves. Anaya puts on her jumper and steps out into the rays of the sun.

"Quickly everyone to the portal now."  
Men rush past her towards the portal.

"Everybody get ready to fire."  
A rock is thrown out of the portal. The men fire at it.

"Cease fire." Anaya shouts.

Another rock is thrown through the portal.

"She is playing games with us. Stay here and guard."

**Back inside...**

"Ok stop throwing them." Lara says.

"What do we do now?"

"I will go out first and clear the area of men. Then i will throw a rock into the portal as a signal that you can come out."  
"Ok be careful." James says.

"Come on i'm always careful."  
Lara steps through the portal.

"I hope she knows what she is doing." James says.

"So do we all." Zip replies.

They hear gunshots. A rock is thrown in.

"Come on lets go."

The group walks through the portal.

"Wow this place never looked better." Alister says.

"Shut up and move more men will be on the way." Lara says.

The group walks past dead bodies scattered about the temple.

"Where is Anaya?"  
"She escaped in a jeep when she saw me coming."  
"What a wimp."  
"You can't blame her. Seeing Laras face would scare anyone." Kurtis says.

Lara hits him on the arm.

"Ow that hurt."  
"It was meant to."

The group walks for miles until they find a small village.

"Don't say anything about the underworld. The villagers could get spooked."  
"That means you Alister." Zip says.

"I do not have a big gob."  
"Yes you do admit it." ZIp says mockingly.

Lara walks up to a pedestrian.

"Do you know if there is any place i can hire a car?"  
"No this is only a small village. We don't have many visitors so there is no need for any places like that."

"Ok. Is there anyone who would lend me a car?"  
"I would be happy to. For a price of course."  
"How much?"

"Lets say 100 euros."  
"I don't have any euros on me."  
"That gold watch will be enough." The man says pointing to Laras wrist.

"Fine we have a deal. Where will we meet you?"

"At the town statue in an hour i have something to sort out."  
"See you there then."

The man walks off whistling to himself.

**1 Hour Later...**

"Where is he? He should be here by now."  
"Give him a chance he was probably held up."

The man drives up to them and gets out of the car.

"Here you go. Now about that watch."  
Lara takes off her watch and throws it to the man.

"Here you go thanks for this."

Lara and the group gets into the car and drives off.


	11. The Beast Within

**Chapter 11: The Beast Within**

**Laras pov**

Lara and the group are back at the manor. Lara walks into Alisters study.

"Glad to be home?"  
"Yes."  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Oh nothing really."  
"Come on you can tell me."  
"It's nothing."  
"Fine."  
Lara walks off.

**1 Week Later...**

**Beths pov**

_Oh god no. It can't be true. What am i going to tell everyone. _Beth walks up to Alisters study. She knocks on the door.

"Come in."  
Beth walks in.

"I have some news to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
Beth bursts into tears.

"What is it?"  
"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god. Congratulations. Who is the father?"  
"Alister, It's you."  
Alister collapses onto the desk. Beth rushes to his side.

"Alister wake up. Come on wake up."  
Lara bursts in after hearing a thud on the floor.

"Beth whats happened?"  
"Alister collapsed after i told him i'm having his baby."  
"We need to get him to an ambu- Hang on did you say your baby?"  
"Yes."  
"Alister is the father of your baby?"  
"Yes."  
"Congratulations."  
Alister wakes up.

"What happened?"  
"You are going to be a dad."  
Alister faints again.

"We need to get him on a chair."  
Beth and Lara pull Alister onto the nearest chair. Zip and Kurtis barge in.

"Whats going on up here?"  
"I'm having Alisters baby."  
Zip looks stunned. He storms off.

"What's wrong with him?" Lara asks

"I don't know." Beth replies

Kurtis chases after him.

**Zips pov**

_How could she do this to me? She told me she loved me. What does he want? _Kurtis walks up to Zip.

"What do you want?" Zip asks

"I just came to see if you are alright."  
"I'm fine why wouldn't i be?"

"You just seem upset."  
"Well i'm not so leave me alone."

Kurtis walks off.

**Laras pov**

Kurtis walks into Alisters study.

"Is Zip alright?"  
"Well he says he is but i think he isn't."

"Beth do you know why he would be upset about this?"

"Well. Mayby."  
"Go on tell us."  
"He told me he loved me."  
"When?"  
"I can't remember."

"So do you think he's jealous or angry with Alister?"  
"Possibly."  
"Well i think we had better keep him away from Alister then."  
"Good idea."  
Beth gets up and walks to her room.

**2 Years Later...**

Beth gave birth to a girl. Alister and Beth called her Melanie.

"Beth do you think there is something wrong with Melanie?" Alister asks.

"Yes i do she hasn't been eating."  
"I'll take her to the doctors."  
"Thanks."

**Later at the doctors...**

"Mr Fletcher. I'm afraid to say your daughter is showing signs of having a rare form of Lukemia. I will have to take a blood sample to run tests on it."  
"How long will it take?"  
"A few days at the most."  
"Look can you run another test for me?"  
"Sure."  
"I want a DNA test please. I've never been sure if i'm the father or not."  
"If you are sure it's what you want."  
"I am."

**3 Days Later...**

"Thank you for coming back Mr Fletcher."  
"I just want to know."  
"Good news and bad news. Melanie does not have Lukemia she is just feeling sick. The bad news is you are not her father."  
"What? I have to be her father."  
"I'm sorry."  
Alister storms off without Melanie.

"Wait you forgot Melanie."  
Alister carrys on walking. He gets into his car and drives off. The doctor calls Beth.

"Miss Croft i need you to come and pick up your daughter."  
"What? Alister should of got there by now."  
"He did. He stormed off after i told him he is not her father."  
"He is not Melanies father? How do you know this?"  
"He asked me to run a DNA test on her."  
"HE DID WHAT?!"  
"It's what he wanted."  
"Ok i'll be there in a minute."

The doctor hangs up. Beth walks into the doctors office.

"I need to know if what you told Alister is true."  
"It is. He is not the father. He just stormed off without Melanie."  
"I just want to take Melanie home. Where is she?"

"In the play room with one of the nurses. I'll go and get her for you."  
"Thanks."  
The doctor leaves and returns with Melanie.

"Here she is."  
"Thanks."  
Beth leaves with Melanie.

**Croft Manor**

**20 Minutes Later...**

"Lara we're back."  
"Oh hi. I thought Alister was picking up Melanie."  
"He was until he found out he's not her father. He stormed off i thought he would be here."  
"Well i haven't spoken to him since this morning."

"I can't believe he is not the father."  
"Who else could be the father?"  
"There is only one other person."  
"Who?"  
"Zip."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yes it's true. He could be the father."  
Lara walks into Zips room.  
"Alister is not the father of Melanie."  
"Really who is?"  
"Beth thinks it's you."  
"Me?"  
"Yes. I want you to have a DNA test."  
"Ok i'll take the test."

**3 Days Later...**

"Ok the test results have come back. Zip you are the father."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."

Zip leaves.

"What did the results say?" Lara asks.

"I'm Melanies father."  
"Congratulations."

"Have you heard from Alister?"  
"No. He won't answer his Mobile."  
"I was wandering when are you going to return to the underworld and face Arydia?"  
"I was thinking the same thing. Tell Winston to get my things ready i'm leaving tonight."  
"Ok. Who will you take with you?"  
"Only Kurtis and James."  
"Ok."  
Zip walks off.


	12. A Quest Fulfilled?

**Chapter 12: A Quest Fulfilled?**

**Laras pov**

"Lara we need to go now!" James says on his walkie-talkie from the private helipad.

"I'm coming."  
James gets into the helicopter with the rest of the group. He takes off. Lara creeps through the garage. Anayas men flood in.

"Find her and kill her." One of the men says.

Laras walkie-talkie starts bleeping.

"Lara pick up. Where are you?"  
"James be quiet. I'm in the garage."  
"I'll come and get you."

"No stay where you are. There is too many men here."  
"How will you get out?"  
"I don't know."  
Lara turns the walkie-talkie off. She crawls around her BMW and towards her weapon cabinet. She opens it and takes out her desert eagles and some other weapons. She puts the other weapons into her backpack.

"There she is kill her!"

Lara gets up and runs through the garage. The men fire at her. Lara pulls out her guns and kills a few men. She runs up the stairs into her manor.

"Follow her and don't let her escape."  
The men rush up the stairs. Lara walks into the computer room and activates the security system. She runs to her bedroom and pulls a lever. A secret passage opens.

"Lara you have to get out NOW!" James says.

"Why?"  
"Anaya has just rang someone. She told this person where the manor is so they can blow it up with a missile."  
"WHAT?! How long do i have?"  
"About five minutes."

"Fly the chopper near the manor roof i'll meet you there."  
Lara climbs out of the window and onto the roof. The men climb up after her.

"No where to run now Miss Croft."  
The helicopter comes into sight. Lara runs towards it. She jumps off the edge and grabs onto the landing gear. She climbs up into the chopper.

"THERE'S THE MISSILE!" Zip shouts.

The helicopter flies away as the manor is destroyed.

"Phew that was close." Zip says.

**2 Hours Later...**

"How could she do this to us? I thought she was nicer than that."  
"Being nice could have been a cover up."  
"Mayby but i don't think so." Lara says.

Lara paces across the motel floor.

"What do we do now?" Beth asks.

"We continue with our mission to kill Arydia."  
"What now? Just after the attack."  
"Yes. I just want her dead."  
Lara walks out of the room.

**2 Days Later...**

"Come on. The coast is clear." Lara says.

The group walks up to Lara. Lara opens the portal.

"Lets go."  
Lara and the group walk through.

"Right i think it is this way." Lara says.

The group walk through many corridors and rooms until they reach the arena.

"What do we do now?" Zip asks.

"We wait for Arydia."  
"That could take ages."

Suddenly Arydia appears out of nowhere.

"Welcome back from the dead Lara."  
"You'll be dead soon Arydia."

"No. You will, guards kill her friends. I'll deal with her."

Arydia pulls out her sword. She advances towards Lara.

"Take her friends and keep them out of sight." Arydia orders.

Arydias minions grab Laras friends and drag them down a corridor.

"Now you will die. I was being nice by not letting your friends see you die."  
"How considerate." Lara says.

Arydia throws Lara to the floor. Lara gets up and pulls out exaliber.

"I see you still have that sword."  
"Yeah it's helped me a lot over the years."  
"Well it will soon be mine."

Arydia charges towards Lara and knocks her off her feet.

"You're fighting worse than the last time we met." Arydia says.

"I'm just getting started."

Lara gets up and swings her sword. It cuts Arydias arm.

"Ow. You'll pay for that!" Arydia shouts.

**Zips pov**

"Who just screamed was it Lara or Arydia?" Zip asks.

"I think it was Arydia." Beth replies.  
"Good."  
"We need to find a way to escape and help Lara."  
"It's impossible with the guards blocking the entrance."

"Well we could always kill them."

"How? We are tied to the wall."

"Hey you." Beth shouts to one of the guards.

The guard walks over.

"What is it?"

"My friend Zip says he needs a toilet."  
The guard turns and faces Zip. Beth grabs his sword and stabs him.

"Nice work now cut the ropes."

Beth cuts the ropes and the group gets up.

"Beth you go and kill the other guard."  
Beth creeps behind the guard and kills him. She picks up his sword and passes it to Zip.

"Right now lets find Lara." Zip says.

The group walks through the corridor and into the arena.

"Where are they?"

They follow the sound of the swords into another room. They hear a sword being stabbed into someone...

**The End**


End file.
